Hanai Sumika/Relationships
Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to. Relationships Hanai Kiyoshi ['' Ochibi | Kiyoshi-onīsan ] Sumika loves her brother very much and looks up to him. She wanted to be a Shooter like him before becoming a Sniper. She brags about him a lot. He always tells her to stop, but she never does. Kiyoshi is very protective of her and isn't afraid of doting on her in public, which embarrasses her. Hanai Atsuya [ Ochibi | Atsuya-onīsan ] Sumika and Atsuya argue a lot because of their opposite personalities. Sumika is friendly and cheerful, while Atsuya is sarcastic and rude. Nevertheless, she loves him very much and thinks the world of him. He isn't as affectionate towards her as Kiyoshi is, but he still finds other ways to embarrass her, and he enjoys doing it. He doesn't show it, but he is very protective of her. Morimi Kazue [ ''Sumika-chan | Kazue-senpai ] Kazue and Sumika have similar friendly personalities, so they get along well. Kazue likes to mess with Sumika by telling her crazy stories, which she believes. Because Sumika tends to be a bit lazy when it comes to school and work, Kazue always tries to encourage and motivate her. Sumika sees Kazue as an older sister figure. Ariyoshi Shinako [ Sumika | Shinako-senpai ] Shinako and Sumika technically met when Shinako saved Sumika from a Trion soldier four years ago. However, Shinako doesn't remember that, or at least she claims she doesn't. Because of this, Sumika came to idolize Shinako, and she joined Border because of her. At C-Rank enlistment, Shinako observed the younger girl's abilities as a Shooter, but quickly realized she would be better off as a Sniper. She approached the girl and proposed that she team up with her and Kazue as a Sniper. While Sumika was ecstatic that her idol was asking her to be on her team, she was also angry because she didn't think she should be a Sniper. She wanted to be directly involved in combat as a Shooter. However, she eventually accepted the offer. Since then, her respect for Shinako has only grown, and she even sees her as an older sister figure. Shinako does her best to look out for Sumika, and she tries to teach her how to be responsible. Ikari Mayu [ Sumika-chan | Mayu-san ] Mayu and Sumika met when their brothers introduced them. Sumika admires Mayu. She wants to be smart and ladylike like her. Mayu often helps Sumika with her schoolwork. When seeking advice, Sumika tends to go to Mayu first, showing that she trusts her a lot. Jin Yūichi [ Sumika | Jin-san ] Jin likes to take advantage of Sumika's gullibility, which makes the latter angry. Konami Kirie [ Sumika | Konami-senpai ] Sumika and Konami are both very gullible, so they often get made fun of together. They have a certain kinship because of this. Karasuma Kyōsuke [ Hanai | Torimaru-senpai ] Sumika has a great deal of respect for Karasuma. She often tries to impress him or get him to praise her. Like other people, he often takes advantage of her gullible nature and makes fun of her. She tries to get him to call her Sumika like mostly everyone does, but he doesn't just to tease her. Kizaki Reiji [ Hanai | Kizaki-san ] Sumika looks up to Kizaki and often asks him to give her sniping advice. Usami Shiori [ Sumika-chan | Usami-san ] She likes Usami because she will talk for a long time with her, while most people will get tired of talking with her since she talks so much. Mikumo Osamu [ Sumika | Megane-kun ] Because they are the same age, Sumika feels like she needs to prove that she is better. She doesn't put him down, but she will always try to outdo him. Kuga Yūma [ Sumika-chan | Yūma-kun ] Sumika likes Yūma a lot and is curious about his life as a Neighbor. She always asks him a lot of questions about it. Sometimes he will give her outrageous answers, which she always believes. Amatori Chika [ Sumika-senpai | Chika-chan ] As a fellow Sniper, Sumika tries to help Chika out. She is jealous of the younger girl's massive Trion capacity, and she thinks that she might surpass her as a Sniper some day. Tōma Isami [ Sumika-chan | Tōma-san ] Tōma is Sumika's mentor. She admires his skills as a Sniper. After seeing his performance in a solo rank battle, she approached him and asked him to mentor. He recognized her because of her older brothers, so he accepted. Since then, they have had a good relationship. Hiura Akane [ Sumika-chan | Akane-chan ] They are rivals, but also good friends. They would often train together, and led to a friendly rivalry between them. When not facing each other, they offer each other encouragement and support.